


Lost Boy

by Justa14writer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Past Child Abuse, Reflection, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Timeline What Timeline, dead wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Boy by Ruth B being played at Wally's funeral...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First part is of just Artemis's thoughts while the second part (with the song) has other peoples thoughts...
> 
> Also, timeline what timeline?

"Lost Boy"

 

‘Why couldn't it be sunny?’ Artemis thought to herself as the gray clouds moved in front of the sun once again, casting cold, depressing shadows across the cemetery.

“It's all very cliche. Don't ya think?” said a deep voice next to her.

She looked over her shoulder and caught blue eyes staring at her with false amusement.

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” she muttered. Not finding enough strength to speak any louder.

“If he were here. He’d comment on how cliche a rainy funeral is. Like in the movies.” He said. Faking a smile.

Artemis lip twitched. Not in real amusement. Because it wasn't funny. It wasn't funny why they were here. It wasn't funny why *he* wasn't here.

But Dick was right. *He* would have commented on it. If only to lift *someones* spirits up.

Dick intertwined their fingers and led her over to the rest of the group.

He stood next to Roy, who was next to Oliver. 

They weren't fighting.

Iris appeared next to her and gave her a tearful smile. She squeezed her shoulder then went to stand next to Barry. 

Artemis didn't move. Not even when people came over to touch her shoulder, pat her head, hold her hand. She just let them.

She knew they were trying to help. 

But instead of helping. She felt as if each touch took away another piece of her strength.

She sagged against Dick a bit, who let her lean on him all she wanted.

‘I remember when you were smaller’ Artemis thought to herself. ‘I remember when me leaning on you would knock you over’

She almost smiled.

They had been younger. 

When Dick was small and Robin. When she thought she needed to prove something and decided that she hated Wally. When M’gann was new and had a crush on Superboy. When Conner was angry all the time and didn't understand. When Kaldur was a new soldier and new to the surface.

When Wally was Kid Flash and pranked everybody.

When he would do anything in his power to make someone happy when they were down. 

When he took the time out of his day to explain things to M’gann and Conner and Kaldur. When he got Roy to smile or Dick to stop being a bat for five minutes. When he accepted her and all that she's done. When he gave the rogues second chances. When he silently suffered through being the first teen speedster, and being bullied, and being abused, and then came into the mountain where he was teased and dealt with it because to him- to him other people's happiness was always above his own.

When he wormed his way into the hearts of everyone around him. In the league. In the Team.

When he was alive.

Artemis choked. 

Why must the past come back to haunt her now?

After all this time? Why did she just now see how important he was, even back then? Even back before they kissed. Before they became a couple? 

Why couldn't she just forget?

She looked around, unsurprised at the turnout. 

Because Wally just couldn't stay to himself could he?

No. He made friends with everyone and made sure everyone felt special.

And it wasn't even an act. No. He had his best friends and family. (Dick, Artemis, etc)

(He remembered Barts school schedule so he could pick him up/ talk to him about his classes)

Then he had his just friends.  
(He remembered Kyle Rayner's favorite brand of paints, Mia Dearden prefered bow type, and Tim Drake's favorite coffee brand)

Then he had extended friends, like in the league.  
(He remembered Shayera Hol’s favorite band, every detail of Themiscaryian culture Diana's shared with him, he remembered the Questions conspiracy theories well enough to hold a conversation with him, and had a beer with the Red Hood once a month.)

He even remembered random details about strangers that he's met only a couple times.  
(He remembered the woman at the deli’s kids and always asked how Dennis, Sally and Kate were doing in school-

“Sally just started middle school right?”

“Oh yes! You remembered!”

\- He remembered his one of his teacher's favorite chocolates, and remembered one of Barry's co-workers family issues that he shared like he was remembering which milk to buy at the store.

Wally had been a genuine good person and truly cared about each and every person he met and got along with. 

From his Aunt Iris all the way down to Jerry, aan old man who waited for the 7 am bus every morning.

( “You! Girl!”

“Me?”

“Yes! You look familiar...do you know that kid...Wally?”

“Yes. I did. He was...my boyfriend.”

“...oh. Would you happen to know if he's alright? He never shared much about his personal life with me, said he didn't want to burden me with it, but he would always sit here with me in the mornings...I was wondering if the fellow was alright?”

“Sir...I'm sorry...but...Wally...he...he was walking down the street...when he saw a little girl in front of a car...and he...I'm sorry...but Wally's not coming ba-ck.” She broke down. And Jerry, a perfect stranger to her, patted her back and comforted her until she calmed down.)

At first, it didn't feel right to tell people (everyone, god, he knew *everyone*, more people than Artemis had ever talked to in her entire *life*) that he died by getting ran over. 

But the alternative story beside the truth was a simple drinking and driving accident.

Because then it would be him and only him in that story. 

(Bruce Wayne, yelling at the top of his lungs at Lucius Fox, “I don't *care* if it's the most logical! I don't *care* if you have to create one hundred fake persons! He is *not* going to be remembered like that dammit!”)

So with some strings pulled, a fake little girl and fake driver made it into the civilian story.

He cared about villains and anti heros and heros and civilians inside and out of cowl probably more than everyone else. Even Superman didn't care about villains and antiheroes as much as Wally.

(“I'm sorry Artemis.”

“Cheshire? What are you doing here?”

“I heard about Kid Flash. I'm sorry. I didn't really like him...but I respected him. And I know how much he meant to you and Roy.”

“When did you ever meet him long enough to respect him?”

“First he visited me when I was pregnant with Lian. Before you guys got together, remember?”

“I didn't realise he knew where you were.”

“Neither did I. I was staying at a friends place in Japan. Turns out he knew my friend from when he would visit Japan on his trips across the pacific as Kid Flash. Knew about my friend and her drama, helped her reconnect with her mother. Friend let slip that I was staying with her. He recognized the name Jade from Roy and put it all together. Gave me a baby shower gift basket. Promised not to tell anyone, even Roy, and gave me his number in case I ever needed anything at the speed of sound. I asked him why he was doing this…and all he said was ‘you deserve nice things Jade. This is an out of costume gift. Not a hero or a villain thing. Besides, that's my niece or nephew in there!’.”

“Are you sad that he's gone?”

“As Cheshire? Of course I'm glad Kid Flash is gone. But as Jade...I'm sad to see Wally West go.”)

The preacher was talking now.

About Wally's life, and about how he'll be missed. The standard stuff.

They began to play a song while giving people a chance to say goodbye. 

(to the headstone and picture of Wally…

There wasn't even a body…)

 

~There was a time when I was alone~

Alone. Joining Young Justice...not knowing how being a hero was going to turn out. 

~Nowhere to go and no place to call home~

M’gann. New to earth. Where was home for her? Mars? No. Not for a white martian.

~My only friend was the man in the moon~

He promised me the moon. Kon looked at the picture of the smiling redhead. And he delivered so much more.

~And even sometimes he would go away, too~

~Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high~

Nervously shuffling his feet. Nervous to meet Flash's new sidekick. Batman giving a rare smile, ‘there's nothing scary about the Flashes. Promise. As long as you're not a criminal you're going to do fine’ 

~He came to me with the sweetest smile~

A whirlwind of movement, a blur of yellow, red hair everywhere and freckles shining bright, a 1000 watt smile. ‘hi! I'm Kid Flash and you're Robin and I like-literally can't wait to be your friend!’

~Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.~

Peter Pan. The red hair and youthful smile. Barry couldn't help but smile. If only smile.

He could see it.

~I promise that you'll never be lonely."~

There was no such thing as lonely in Mt. Justice. Black Canary thought. She didn't realise how much of *her* job as team therapist Wally did until the new kids came along without a Wally West to make everyone feel better or to talk to them 

~And ever since that day...

 

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook~

Running through the halls at Oliver's. Didn't even think about immaturity or how he was trying to be an adult he was to busy shooting the kid with a water gun. 

To busy laughing.

~"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."~

 

Who needed reality when Wally was around?

~Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free~

Home to lost boys. Kaldur couldn't help but agree. Wally knew how to make a place home. Maybe because he hadn't had one at the time or maybe because he knew Kaldur and M’gann and Conner needed one because they were as lost as he?

~He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny~

 

Beautiful destiny. Destiny was beautiful in the beginning.

It was their destiny to get together.

...and then fate decided it was Wally's time.

Artemis was sure that fate and destiny were her worst enemies.

~As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family~

Young Justice was more of a family than her father and sister ever were. Why didn't she see it sooner?

~Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

 

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook~

Wally healing Dick from his parents.  
Wally being the first to meet Jason halfway after the lazarus pit- treating lazarus madness like one would treat someone with depression...like the person couldn't help it and not like he should just get over it.  
Wally taking Tim out for ice cream.  
Wally holding Barbara's hand in the hospital.  
Wally spending time with Cassandra and not pressuring her to talk, but instead simply filling the silence for her.  
Wally throwing Stephanie a surprise birthday party when everyone had honestly forgotten about it.  
Wally not being afraid of Damian and instead bonding with him as best he could.  
Bruce realising after Wally died how thankful he is to have that redhead in there life.

~"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."~

 

I always wondered why that boy never wanted to go home. Oliver thought, remembering Barry's call at two am after he found out about Rudolph. 

He remembered wondering how the kid was as kind as he had been. 

~Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free~

Tim, Kon, and Bart. Lost boys.

Two of the three finding a home with Wally. 

Tim finding it with him after Wally supported him after Damian came along. Defended him like Dick wouldn't. Didn't play favorites.

~Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last~

 

Home sweet home. 

Home was where Wally was, Artemis thought, wondering where she was going to go from here.

 

~And for always I will say...

 

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free~

 

Goodbye Wally, we'll see you again, in the true neverland...


End file.
